Puppy Love
by ShinigamiSapphire21
Summary: This is a sequel to Aquarius. Kiba has founded a girl laying in the woods, so he decided to bring her to the hospital. One of the nurse discover a seal mark on her back and call for the Hokage. What will happen to this girl that Kiba has brought? KibaXOC
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto! So, please enjoy the story! ^__^ Also, review it as well!

* * *

_"Mai," someone called, "sweetheart wake up."_

_"I am still sleepy." The little girl yawned as her mother lifted her out of bed. Still half asleep the little girl rubbed her brown eyelids until they open. "Mommy," she caught the end of her mother's dress. _

_The woman turned around and smiled at her daughter. Brown skin, black hair, and petite body size made her a goddess in some eyes but now she only cared about her daughter. "What is it my Waterfall?" "Waterfall?" She questioned. She gave a soft chuckled, "Mai means Waterfall." Her hands brushed the short sapphire blue hair and tucked some behind Mai's ear. "Since you have such beautiful blue hair, you get to be my Waterfall."_

_Mai smiled as she gave her mother a hug. "Thanks Mommy," she whispered into her chest. "I love you, my Waterfall." "I love you too."_

_She wanted to stay frozen into time just like this holding on to her mother. But, this was only a memory. An older Mai off in the distance watched the memory unfold. Something changed in the memory that caught Mai off guard. Her mother walked over with younger Mai holding her hand and smiled._

_ "Mai look how much you have grown." Her free hand touches the cheek of Mai. "Don't you think so Waterfall?"_

_ "Mother," she cried as the tears poured now._

_Her arms wrapped a rounded her daughter and gave her hug. "Mai, please don't cry."_

_"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect you."_

_The little Mai tugged at the shirt of the older Mai and smiled, "Be happy sissy. Ok, Onne-can?"_

_She wiped the stream of tears and smiled. "Ok, I'll be happy."_

_ "Mai, do you hear that?" Her mother asked._

_"I don't hear anything, but us."_

_ "Focus and you'll hear the voice."_

_Somewhere off in the far distance a familiar voice called out, "Mai!" "That's Aquarius's voice." _

_She reached her hand out toward the voice. "Aquarius!"_

_"Leave us, Mai. Go to her." Her mother gentle pressed her lips against Mai's forehead. "I love you and you'll always be my Waterfall."_

_Mai quickly reach out for her mother, "Wait, don't go Mother."_

_She shook her head, "I can't. I have to go now." A tear appeared in her eyes as she began to fade. " I will always love you, Mai. Always, since you're my little Waterfall."Goodbye, Onee-can." "_

_Mai closed her eyes and whispered, "Goodbye Mother." Just out the corner of her eye a tear rolled down her cheek._

_"Mai," a voice called out._

Mai blinked her eyes and found herself somewhere in a forest. Her clothes were soaked with water; she was just laying there on the grounded. Her vision was blurry from tears. She couldn't move her body at all; her body was just in too much pain.

_ " Shit!" A voice cursed. "Mai is dead. I killed Mai," the voice cried. Tears ran out of Mai's eyes as Aquarius cried._

"I'm not died. Stop crying, please," she thought.

"_A miracle!" She exclaim. "Mai, you're alive. You scared me to death. I thought you were died."_

"Nah, I was just talking to someone," she thought and smiled. "But, I am feeling really dizzy."

"_You lost a lot of blood. We need to go to a hospital."_

Her head felt heavy and then some darkness started to creep into her eyesight. "Aquarius I'm going to pass-" and Mai once again knocked out.

_She sighed, "Dammit Mai! We are still in the woods."_

Far off in the distance of the forest was a white ninja dog. He was searching the woods for something with his black nose to ground just sniffing. His eyes looked up from the grounded and saw a body of Mai on the ground. The dog barked and ran over to the body. The dog nudged Mai's body with his nose just trying to wake her up.

"Akamaru, did you find the stick yet?" A teen age boy appeared on the branch of the tree. He wore a black jacket and a pair of matching pants. "Oh crap, that's a real body!" Akamaru barked for a replied. "I can tell it's a girl. She is alive?" He barked again. Kiba jumped down to the ground and kneed near Mai's body. "Well, she is alive." He pushed the body so it would be face up. His cheeks turned a scarlet red as he studies her face. "She's beautiful," he mumbled. He shook his head, "I think we should bring her to the hospital. She is in pretty bad shape." He carefully picked up Mai and carried brought her over to Akamaru's back. He sat on Akamaru and spoke, "Let's go Akamaru." All three of them where off to the Hidden Leaf Village and they sprinted straight to the hospital.

Kida disembarked of from Akamaru's back and ran into the hospital room. "Umm, this girl needs help and fast. It looks like she lost a lot of blood." He informed to a nurse. The nurse behind the counter in her white uniform nodded her head and hurried around from the counter.

"We need to get her some more blood and take care of that cut on her stomach." She waved another nurse with a wheelchair. "Please set her down here." Kiba carefully placed Mai into the wheelchair. "Don't worry, she will be fine." The nurse wheeled her away Mai and left Kiba standing in the lobby.

Another nurse came behind Kiba and spoke, "Sir, I will you answer some questions about the girl."

"But, I don't know anything out her. I just found her outside in the forest in front of the Village."

"I see, well I hope she will get better." The nurse quickly bowed to Kiba and ran down the hallway.

In the emergency room when the doctor were putting on stitches on Mai's stomach. One of the nurses lifted up Mai's body up so the doctor could finish putting the last few stitches in until there was a scream.

"Doctor, there's a seal locate on this girl's back." A nursed informed. The doctors quickly ran over and witness the seal on Mai's back.

"Someone go informed the Hokage of this seal. " One nurse quickly rushed out of the room and went to informed one of the medical ninja in the building. Kiba quickly recognize the nurse from early and ran up to her.

"So how is she doing?"

The nurse looked frightened, "That girl may be a monster. You brought her here." She quickly ran off back into the emergency room.

Kiba stood in confusion. He went back to his chair and sighed. He knew that nurse had to be lying, that girl looked like a normal. But, he seemed confused. A normal regular girl, he would never even care about waiting in the hospital for her. But here he was waiting in the lobby until she came out of the emergency room. He shook his head and ran his finger in his hair. He was just so confused. Kiba didn't even know her name yet he was here waiting for her. Jumping out of his seat and running outside to Akamaru. "What am I going to do with myself?" He questioned. Akamaru whimpered. He saw the confusion in his best friends. A woman with blonde in pigtails passed them and walked into the hospital. "Akamaru that's the Hokage. What is she doing here?"

**

* * *

**


	2. Chapter 2

Aquarius POV

Now, I'm about three hundred years old, well that's putting it lightly. I'm a water goddess and my name is Aquarius. Many decades and years I have travel through the world just exploring. I witness the bads and goods of life. But, now I'm trapped inside a girl named Mai. An evil man took my freedom and locked me inside of Mai. That man was no other than Orochimaru.

This wicked snake ruin two lives as he sealed me away into Mai. Mai lost her dear mother in order to become one of his pawns. We escaped away from him, but we run to keep are freedom. The day we escaped, I promised Mai that one day she would have a family once more. I always keep my word. In return Mai gave me the choice to name her first born child. For some odd reason that sounds weird but we made promised to each other. Recently, we were attack by a boy named Sasuke.

Sasuke was assigned to bring Mai back to Orochimaru. Mai always have to start a fight. This fight was different since he was very skillful himself. Now that I had time to think and recover, his eyes were always studying for an opening. He found that opening directly on my gut. Once he sliced my gut the battle was almost over. Blood trickle down the gut of Mai and she started to lose a lot of blood. Strong minded Mai continued until her wounded was too much and had to teleport away. She fainted from a drain of blood.

Enough talk of the past its now time for the future. Since Mai's body was under a heavy sleep, I decided to rest asleep. Rest for me is like a couple of hours and let's say Mai had been up to something. Now I wake up to find Mai dress in a white nurse's uniform underneath some boy. A boy with such cute red marks along his cheeks and brown eyes. Here's the scene. A boy and girl role playing outside near the woods. Mai picked a nurse outfit which gave her a great sex appeal. The outfit was tight a rounded her chest and butt. Parts of Mai's boobs were being shown causing the boy to blush. So, touching that my little girl was growing up and about to become a woman.

_Ah love, _I sighed. 

_Aquarius? _She asked. _Where have you been?_

_Sssh now, Mai continue what you were doing. Just kiss him again and you'll bring back the mood._

_WHAT! _She yelled. _I didn't kiss him, _she paused. _I did kiss him , but it's not what you think._

_Hmm, you two are just playing nurse and patience._

_No!_

Narrator POV

Dark Sapphire blue eyes open to view a plain gray ceiling. A hand gently flew into the puddle of Mai's blue hair. Dazed and confused she sat there wondering how she got here. She lifted her head off from the pillow and studies the room. A simple single person room with a window and door, she saw the medical symbol on the door.

"A hospital," she mumbled.

The knob of the door began to turn and she quickly lay back down. A nurse in her white uniform stepped into the door with her folder.

"So, you're the girl with the curse seal mark. Soon the Hokage will be here soon to examine you," she mumbled as she took note of her temperature. Mai was scared, she was about to be another experiment again. Mai quickly grad the hand nurse and pushed her unto the floor.

Mai cover her mouth with her hand as she stood over the nurse. "I'm really sorry for this." Mai summoned water and the water transform itself into a hand. The hand lifted the nurse in the air and placed her unto the bed. "Umm, could you please take off your clothes as well," she asked bashfully. The nurse nodded and began to take off her uniform and handed it to Mai. "Thank you." Mai undress herself and put on the uniform, but the uniform was a tight on her. "Dammit it's a small." Her attention flew back to the nurse on the bed. The water wrapped around the nurse's wrists and ankles to pin her unto the bed. A little bit of water locked her lips closed. Mai threw the cover over the nurse. "Well, goodbye. It was nice meeting you."

Calmly exiting the room, Mai headed down a hallway but there was a girl with pink hair at the corner. _Stay calm, just walk by and act cool, _she thought. _Hell she will notice something is up. Just by looking at me, my boobs are almost busting out of this uniform. Aquarius!!? Where are you? _Mai was only a few from steps away before they crossed paths.

"Excuse me," the girl spoke, "Do you know where the girl with the seal is located?" Mai quickly examine the girl. She was a medical ninja, but she wore a red shirt and a gray skirt. What was stunning her was light pink and looked completely natural.

"I don't know Miss," her voice was smooth and calm.

"Alright, thank you for your help." The girl was off walking down the hallway.

Mai sighed; it was a relief that some people were clueless about her apprance. A door on her right read: Exit. So she hurried right out the door and set off the hospital's fire alarm. _Damn that was the fire exit! _Mai ran a little bit before she tripped over a stick. Instead of falling unto some hard rocky surface, she fell unto a flat but comfortable surface.

"Ouch," someone groan from underneath Mai. Mai jumped up off from the boy and sat across from him. He was laying flat on his back when she fell unto his stomach. This was the same boy who had found Mai in the woods. There they were lying in the middle of some brushes.

"Are you-"she winces in pain from her wounded on her stomach.

He stood up quickly and went to her side. "I'm fine the question is are you fine?" He gazes into her deep blue eyes. "You're that girl from earlier. " He mumbled.

"Excuse me, I didn't quite hear that."

He shook his head, "It was nothing." Her eyes questioned that look in his but her ears quickly picked up voices in the far of distance. She didn't want them to pick up her locate. Mai need to do something fast, since the voices kept coming closer.

"Sorry about this, "she whispered. Her hands quickly wrapped around his neck and pulled him on top of Mai. She forces her lips to his and began to kiss him. A clueless by stood over her just simply letting this kiss continue. Mai released his lips and fell unto the ground.

_Ah love, _voice sighed.

_Aquarius? _She asked. _Where have you been?_

_Sssh now, Mai continue what you were doing. Just kiss him again and you'll bring back the mood._

_WHAT! _She yelled. _I didn't kiss him, _she paused. _I did kiss him , but it's not what you think._

_Hmm, you two are just playing nurse and patience._

_No!_

"Excuse me, what was that and who are you?" He looked straight down at her.

"Sssh! I will tell you if you remain quiet." She whispered. Mai didn't want anyone to see or hear them talking behind some brushes. She sighed, "My name is Mai. I'm sorry that I kissed you about of the blue. Umm..I was..trying," she paused and continue again when he was staring at her, "to make you be quite." Her voice was very timid, but she told him the truth.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka and it's a pleasure to meet you Mai." She smiled since he said her name with such delight. "Mai, I have a question for you. Why where you in the forest earlier and shouldn't you be in the hospital bed right now? 

_He makes a good point Mai. You should be resting._

_I should be resting, but..._

_But what?_

_They saw the curse seal on my back._

_Oh!_

"You said 'question' and not 'questions'. So I will only answer one."

"Fine, you can answer the first one." Some of the brushes started to shake and a huge white dog appeared. Mai had almost shrieked but the dog walked over to Kiba. In his mouth was a stick. He quickly stood up and petted the dog's forehead. "Good job, Akamaru."

Mai stood up and brushed the dirt from her knees. Some blood had stained the uniform but it was just small spots."Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, but I have to go down." She backed away and started to run off before his hands grab her.

_Oo and the pleasure was all hers too._

_Stop it Aquarius!_

_Sorry, I just love all this Puppy Love._

"Wait you still have to answer my questions." She frowned but nodded to agree to answer those questions. She sat back on the grounded.

"Mai meet Akamaru and Akamaru this is Mai." Akamaru barked and waggled his tail as he was introduced.

"It's nice to meet you." She smiled. Both of them sat down grounded.

Kiba sat back into Akamaru's white furry stomach. They were across from Mai on the grounded. "Now may you answer my questions?"

"I was in a fight and got hurt really bad." Her eyes darted down toward her stomach. "I had to flee the fight, since I was losing a lot of blood and charka. So I kinda teleported myself away and somehow got in those woods. I guess that's how you found me lying in the woods."

"Actually Mai, Akamaru found you there. "

"Really? Well thank you."

She smiled. Kiba blushed from her smiled. She was so very attractive in his eyes. "Now, tell me why you're not in the hospital. "

She turned away from his gaze and stared into some brushes. "That's because..I ran away."

"Why is that?" "I really hate needles," she lied. Mai felt guilty for that lie but she didn't want to tell him about the seal on her back.

He nodded, "I understand, but you shouldn't be moving around or that cut will open."

She gave a little giggled, "I know, I'm being really careful through."

"You're not. That cut is bleeding again." Another one of the stitches had fallen out and the bleeding had started.

Her hands instantly cover the spot. "Don't worry it's nothing."

"I'm taking you back into the hospital and you're staying there Mai," He ordered.

"I can't go back." She shook her head and stood up.

"Mai!" He warned.

"I have to go." She started to walk backwards but stopped when Akamaru.

"You're going and that's final Mai." He stood in front of her and trapped her there.

She sighed, "Kiba, I just ca-"

"Stop there!" A person yelled. Mai eyes darted toward another man and she jumped back. "The Hokage has been looking for you. You must return to the hospital at once. "He warned her but she glare.

"I see," she hissed.

* * *

Chapter 2! Whoo-oo! Please review!! I need reviews so I can hear some of your thoughts about the story! ^__^ I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**ShinigamiSapphire21**


	3. Chapter 3

Mai POV

It was a matter of time before they found me. Some random ninja had appeared in font of me and Kiba. Hey, let's not forget that I was standing in brushes in a nurse's uniform. Here's the best part the uniform is way too small, so I look like some sexy nurse. Man, this is why I try to hide my chest, since it's HUGE!! Plus, in the back of my mind I hear Aquarius constant laughter and she laughs like, "Hohohoho!" _Stop it! _I ordered_. We are in serious trouble. The Hokage is an extremely important person._

_Aquarius stopped her laughter for her replied, "I know what a Hokage is! Problem is we are surrounded by male ninjas. __What's your point?_ _Now males have two heads and let's put your female charm to the ultimate test._

_WHAT! NO! Aquarius you are one sick woman sometimes._

_She chuckled, Thank you. But that's are only choice. Now, go use those DD!_

I sighed. She was right and it was worth a shot. Only one question stood why in the world all this was happening to me. My gaze fell to the floor and backed up to the ninja staring at me. When was my pride going to step in and get me of this mess? The ninja spoke once more, "Now if you would follow me."

_It's Game time!_

"Umm.. pardon me sir," I ran toward him and accidently tripped over a rock. His hands instantly reach for me and pulled unto his chest. His back hit the grounded and one of his hands made contact with my chest. "Sex appeal justu, " I mumbled. His eyes were instantly glued on me. "Are you ready for me," I paused as my eyes found his, "Let's try taking your temperature again." His cheeks quickly turned red. "Oh no do you fever. I know some great cures for this cold." My fingers started to mess a rounded with a button on the uniform. I smiled when the uniform reveal a little (I mean little!!!) section of my bra. Some of my skin was showing with the lace from the black bra. See nothing too bad. But, it was different for him, since he caught a nose bleed and knock out in a mere seconds.

_Simple! Congrats! I will give you a B for performance, but you get A for effort._ _There's still one left._

Kiba was standing right behind me and witness everything. I stood up and met his gaze. His expression had a mixture o f feeling like angry, pity, and hurt. That expression made my stomach twisted into a knot. The guilt in stomach made my turn away from his gaze. If only..I could tell him the whole truth, but then he would be terrible. My fist clenched as I began to walk forward. A huge shadow passed over me and there in front of me was Akamaru with Kiba on his back. "Move," I ordered. There was no time left to spare before another ninja was sent to me. "Move or else you'll force me to fight you." Aggravated by his expression gave my voice a more bitter tone.

"I won't move. The Hokage wants you for what every reason and as a ninja I obey the Hokage's orders. Now, Mai please just go into the hospital and see what the Hokage wants." He was a ninja the poof was on his head with is headband.

"To bad and you were such a nice guy," I mumbled. I promised myself that I would never be another experiment again. Sorry, Kiba that's a promise I won't break. "Then a fight you shall have," I spoke clear enough for him to hear. My right hand stretch up into the air and water vapor formed on my hand.

"Mai, I don't want these," he spoke softly.

"Sorry about this then." Water had transformed into a gun and starting firing water directly for Akamaru's feet. They jumped to dodge my blast but it was useless since this was no ordinary water. The water started to move around the grounded. Once I aim the water at its target, the water will continues to chase after its target until it's on the target. While Akamaru was still in mid air and water stretch and grad his right back paws. Bingo there was my opening as the water pulled them back to the grounded. I did a cartwheel over then did a back flip and knock Kiba off Akamaru. He hit the grounded and I stood over him with my gun in his face. "It's over," I stated. My cartwheel and flip had cause more stitches to pop out. I could feel my blood oozing out and staining the uniform. "You're bleeding again." "I know, " I mumbled. "Give up or I'll be force to hurt you." I didn't want to hurt anyone, but my freedom was on the line. "So do you give up?"

He snarled, "No."

"Then you leave me no choice then." I couldn't pull the trigger. Kiba had been so nice to me and I couldn't injure him. I sighed and stared into his black eyes. "Dispelled," I mumbled. The gun in my right hand disappeared. "See you around." I smiled as I walked passed his face. He tried to stand up, but the water on the ground held him down.

"What did you do?" I chuckled as I looked back at him an Akamaru pinned to the grounded. "I did nothing. Later, Kiba." I waved and wander away from them. Sadly, I had a little crush on Kiba. Too bad time wasn't on are side or I would have stay with him and chatted away.

Narrator POV

Mai was stepping around the corner, a woman with light blonde hair saw Mai. Mai quickly turned around and ran into Kiba's chest.

"Ouch,,I don't remember there being a wall here." She rubbed her eyes a little and saw Kiba standing right in front of her. "Wait? How in the world did you escape?" Mai was confused on how he broke through her water cuffs.

He smiled and flashed his teeth. Mai could also see his two fangs. "That's a secret."

"You caught me. I guess there's no running from you."

"You couldn't have gotten to far, since I already know your scent. "

"Hmm, good point. So, dose the Hokage have blond hair?" She finally agreed to see the Hokage. It was no use of trying to dodge the Hokage while in the village.

"Yeah the Hokage has blond hair. Why?" Mai sighed as they turned a rounded the corner. The same light hair blonde woman dressed in a gray shirt and navy pants. A rounded her shoulder was a green jacket.

"So is that your Hokage?" She identify the angry woman glaring at Mai. Kiba gulped, "That's her."

"YOU'RE THE ONE!" She yelled. Her foot was tapping on the grounded as they came closer. "So, you're the one who shook up my hospital?"

"Lady Tsunade!" A woman yelled. A short black hair woman ran toward the Hokage. She wore a similar outfit like the Hokage but it was a black dress. Wrapped in her arms was a small piglet. Breathing heavily she spoke, " She's not..in the..hospital. I checked everywhere. "

"I know Shizune." Her hand rose and she pointed a finger at Mai. "That girl is right." She took a closer step to Mai and examines her. "Chocolate skin, blackish and blue hair, petite body, wounded on stomach, and nurse outfit. Yep, this girl does fit that description."

"Umm, are you talking to me?" Mai asked.

Tsunade glared at Mai. "Now you come with me." Her hand grabs the sleeve of Mai's outfit. "Thank Kiba for capturing her. Now were off Shizune." Tsunade turned a rounded dragging Mai off toward the hospital.

"Yes mama." Shizune gave a bow to Kiba and ran off to follow Tsunade.

Kiba POV

I simply remember just blinking my eyes and she was gone again. Tsunade and Shizune had taken her back to the hospital. Mai, I recalled her name. The blue eye girl with the chocolate skin dressed in the nurse's uniform. "You ready Akamaru? I questioned. He barked and we headed back home. It would be a matter of days or weeks before I saw Mai again right? Since the nurse from earlier had called Mai a monster, dose that mean she's dangerous? But how? That was a stupid thought. Mai isn't a monster and soon the Hokage will see that to. So, nothing to worry about, just can't wait to see her again.

Mai POV

Here I was trapped in the hospital again. Well this time it was different, there were no windows and I was tied onto the bedpost. My legs tied together and my arms a rounded the bedpost. The Hokage and her assistant stepped out as the nurses disrobed me and put me in some shrubs. Also they put on some more stitches on my cut. The door slide open and they step back in the room. The Hokage place a small wooden tool in front of the bed and sat. "So, where do we start?" She paused for a bit. "How about with your name and how you came here?"

"It's Mai."

"Mai, do have a last name?"

"I don't know it."

She nodded and studies me for a second. "I know that's the truth, but tell me about your fight earlier and the curse marks on your back. No point of hiding right? She already knew about my curse mark.

Can't run..I'm kind of stuck here. I sighed, "Yes, there is a curse mark on my back. This marks purpose is to seal away a great power. The power is named Aquarius. Aquarius the water goddess has been sealed inside of me by a man name," I paused. My eyes closed for a minute and I had picture that white face with that evil grin. "Orochimaru," I mumbled. Her face went cold when I muttered his name. Somehow and someway she knew this man. But did she understand that I was just one of his experiments.

"Hey, Shizune would you please untie Mai's hands."

"Understood." She carefully gave the little piglet to the Hokage. Her hands quickly untie the rope a rounded my arms and set them free.

"Now, Mai will you show me your mark." I nodded as I turned a rounded. I kindly lifted up my shirt and revealed my back.

My index finger and middle finger stood up against each other while the other finger formed into a small fist. "Released." I heard the hissing noise and I knew the extra skin was peeling off. I knew that mark by memory with it's black engraving circle that took up my whole back. The circle was with foreign shapes and letter until it stopped in the middle of my back. I felt some fingers pressed gently against the middle of my back. The fingers traced a rounded the circle and I giggled a bit.

"Ticklish much?"

I nodded.

"This is a very interesting mark. Unfortunately, it looks like it's incomplete." Her finger pressed against the normal piece of skin. "Mai did you know it's an incomplete seal?"

Truthfully, I had been clueless when it came down to my mark. "I didn't know, but one person that should know is Aquarius."

"Aquarius can talk?" She questioned. Now, she was in for a surprise, meeting Aquarius was something out of else world. I pulled my shirt down and turned a rounded to Lady Tsunade.

"Yes, she can talk. Would you like to meet her?" I asked.

"Hmm, let me meet her Mai."

"As you wish," I closed eyes and felt all the moisture in the air. There was just enough moisture to create a water mirror on the floor. My hands pressed against the air and drew out a rectangle in the air. "Reflect, water mirror. " I opened my eyes to view a mirror directly in front of me. "Aquarius, please come out and meet the Hokage." My voice made ripples in the mirror.

The mirror moved to my left side so the Hokage could see us both. A woman with long black hair and white skin and light blue eyes appeared in the mirror. She gently bowed her heard and greeted the Hokage," Hello Lady Tsunade. I'm Aquarius, the water goddess trapped inside of Mai. Now, how can I help you?" Aquarius was acting like a mature woman, what a rare sight.

"Amazing technique, this mirror was built out of moisture. Very unique." She was admiring my skills.

I smiled, "Thank you."

Her gaze fell back to Aquarius, "So, tell me how to finish this seal."

"WHAT!" I exclaimed. Why would she want to finish the seal? "Finishing this seal is ridiculous, why do you want that?"Aquarius was silent; her eyes didn't even try to make contact with me. I didn't want to be another experiment.

"You want to know why, the answer is simple. Mai you need a life with a home and a family. I can tell that you have suffered enough. It's time that you settle down and have a home." Her voice was calm and settles me down. "So, Aquarius will you tell me?"

"I will tell you, but there's a price. " Aquarius smiled, "Are you willing to pay it?"

* * *

So, how did you like it? I added more POV, so it wouldn't be just the narrator. Well thanks for reading. **  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Aquarius POV

Mai has ostracized herself from people for the last time. It's time for me to let go of Mai, she is old enough to make her own decisions. I'm giving up my freedom to give Mai a home. A home where is can be safe.

"I'll pay this price, in order to learn how to finish this seal. So, tell how much and the money is yours."

I chuckled, "I'm not after money. All I want you to do is give Mai a home with a family. I want her to live here and be apart of this village. "

"As the Hokage of the village, I agree to these terms."

"As goddess of water, I agree to teach you."

Mai causally slide into the conversation, "How are you going to teach her, because you have no body right now."

I smiled, "I'll just borrow yours!"

Mai took the mirror and shook it. "Like hell I would let you do that."

"Alright, I won't just stop the shaking please." I was being swept with all the motion sickness from being shaken. Mai stopped and let go of the mirror. "Thanks a bunch for that Mai." I paused to wait until everything was still again.

"Hokage would you happen to have a skeleton?" Mai asked.

"A..S-K-E-L-E-T-O-N?" Both the Hokage and her assistant asked.

Mai nodded, "Weird, I know. But that's the only way, I can summon Aquarius."

"I see, well this dose present a problem." The Hokage leaned her chin into the palm of her hand and glanced at me. "There's no other way without the skeleton?"

I sighed. "There's another way." A way I didn't prefer to use since I didn't get a body. "But…this way is very difficult."

Mai arched her eyebrow, "Is it really Aquarius?" "What are you hiding?"

"Well..I'm not hiding anything." I paused, " It's just."

"Spill it." Mai ordered.

"Fine!" I exclaimed. "I just don't want to be in that body!"

"Ha! I knew it!" Mai jumped up and fell to her feet. Face first onto the floor and when she was lift up; there was a bump on her forehead. I busted out laughing, since she had completely forgotten about the rope on her ankles. "Ouch, "she moaned.

"Haha, that was hilarious."

The Hokage cleared her throat and grabbed my attention again. "Alright now that problem is fixed, let's called it a day. We can end the day of with some sake."

"Alright, that sounds like a plan." I cheered.

"Wait, Tsunade! You can't be drinking it's still mid afternoon."

"Well, I'm celebrating since we have a new addition to the family." She patted my Mai's shoulder and smiled, "Welcome to the family."

The assistant sighed, "Now, I can't even argue with that."

Mai gaped for a second, "You're adopting me? So, I'm going to be the Hokage's child?"

The Hokage took some fingers and flicked Mai on the forehead. "Didn't I just say you are part of the family?"

She nodded, "Thank you so much."

The image through the mirror faded all I could see were all of them smiling at each other. Mai finally had another family and that's all I ever wanted her to get. Once the whole mirror disappeared I returned to the black world. This world happens to be my home, which I move about freely until my seal is finished. I spun a rounded the endless place and sighed. Soon I was going to be stuck in a jail. No more movement, so I meant as well enjoy every step I can take. I stood straight and fell back, just falling into the darkness.

"The beauty of black and blue, just never gets old." I started to transform back into my original self. My hair goes back to being light baby blue like my eyes and fell everywhere around me. I glanced down and saw my blue tail. My tail flung in a back and forth motion. I giggled since human would call me mermaid, but this is my true appearance.

_Mai, _ I called. _I hope you enjoy a night out with your family._

She groaned. _It's twelve at night. Could we talk about the night in the morning? _

I giggled. _Nope. I have to talk with you now. __WHAT!!_ Mai continued to complain but I ignored her and summon Mai to me. She appeared right in front of me with her white night grown. Her was taken out of her regular pigtails and was laying flat now. My hand brushed some of her hair back behind Mai's ears. "Now, let's begin."

"Begin what actually?" I held out my hands and a glass pitcher appeared with my favorite type of water inside. This ability only works with pure crystal water and some magic from me. "This is my gift to you." I poured a small amount onto her head. The water soaked into her hair and dripped down unto her face. "Enjoy." I smiled.

"What!" She started disappearing from her feet, "Aquarius, what's happening to me."

"Ssh, just go back and sleep."

"Aquarius!" Mai yelled, since she realized that her body was fading. "What did you do?" Her hand brushed against my cheek before vanishing. It was up to her neck now, it was almost complete.

"Just enjoy a peek of your," I paused and stared into those sapphire eyes. I mumbled, "….your..future." Mai didn't get a chance to hear the last words before she left. "Mystic water I call on you," I began to chant, "take this girl on a trip with you. Let her gaze upon her future and maybe invite some company too."

* * *

Mai POV

I felt the strong sunlight enter into the room and I needed more sleep. Aquarius had called me out of one of my dreams, so we could talk but instead she pours water on me. Man now I'm pissed since I didn't get enough sleep. I rolled over unto my pillow just hoping for some more rest, but I couldn't sleep. My eyes opened to a strange flat stomach and so I made a conclusion that I was laying on some guy's chest. A GUY!!!

I try to move away but two muscular arms pressed down me unto the chest. "Don't leave it's so early," a man husked and his breath stirred throughout my hair. I shut my eyes. I told myself this was all just a dream. Once I open my eyes again, I found myself still in the same position.

"Wake up already, I'm hungry." That was my voice, but I don't recall opening my mouth. Next thing I know, I'm hovering over the bed like some ghost. Yep, I could tell you this that was me on a guy's chest but I looked older. I would say that I had to be a least twenty five years old to be in a bed with a man. I was flipping out, just floating back and forth waiting for them to move. I needed to figure out who this guy was, so I could avoid this in the future.

"AAAAAH!!" I was starting to panic, those two hadn't move or spoke for fifteen minutes. "Kiba," The older me groaned. Kiba? That was the boy I meet earlier today. My memory flashed that moment when he smiled at me and I saw his fangs. My heart accelerated and I felt heat in my cheeks, wait all I have is simple crush on him. Does my crush turn into to a relationship with him? His arms released me and then stretched a little bit.

He yawned, "Alright, I'm awake now." Older Mai shifted out of the bed and unto the floor. She was wearing a huge black t-shirt and some short pants. Man was I really grown; I gained some more height and some other features. Mainly my hair and eyes were the same still. At the same time we both stared at Kiba. He had a great solid muscular frame that would make any girl blush in delight.

"Wow." I was completely breathless now just by staring at him. He walked over to me and gave a small peck on the cheek.

"Soon it won't be so longer."

"I know, but the sooner we get into the kitchen and make some breakfast, I won't be so hungry."

He scooped me up into his arms, "Alright then let's go eat."

I chuckled, "I can walk."

"I know, but I wouldn't have seen that cute smile." He continued to walk throughout the house until they made it to the kitchen. He gently places me into a chair and went over to the stove. I really didn't know why Aquarius sent me to my own future, but I was glad she did. I notice how more relax and happy I am and that's a good sign. I rubbed my eyes a little since I felt tried again. The last thing I truly remember was looking back at the older me and Kiba. Kiba still didn't have a shirt on, but all I was doing was looking into the most stunning black eyes. His eye's acted as mirror; I could see my sapphire eyes. "Amazing."

I shut my eye and fell asleep.

* * *

Mai POV

"Mai, wake up." Someone is calling my name, but who? I don't remember telling anyone my name except. My memory flash pictures of Lady Tsunade and Shizune at the bar. We all went to the bar after Lady Tsunade signed adoption formals. Lady Tsunade drank sake as if it was like water. Then Shizune panic after Tsunade's face turned red. So, now I have a family. "Mai?" I woke up and found Shizune by my bedside.

"Mai, you're finally awake. I hope you slept well. Breakfast is ready when you want it."

"Morning," I stretched my arms and stood out of bed. "Breakfast, I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"Alright, I'll be in the kitchen. " Shizune left and I started to make up my bed.

_So, how did it go last night?_

_I have no idea..what your talking about._

_Hmm, you positive Mai?_

_ There was no man with his shirt off by any chance._

My mind went blank and brought back the image of grown Kiba shirtless. Somehow, I could remember every single visual detail well. Such as, Kiba was staring directly at me with a grin. Ooh man, don't get me started on that yummy chest. Wait, did I just say yummy? I'm thinking dirty as Aquarius.

_Hohoho, she laughed._

_Shut up! I never saw anything like that!_

_True, but your reaction answer my question. _

" Leave me alone!" I rushed out of my room and into the kitchen.

"Mai?"

"Huh?" I turned to see Shizune with breakfast. "Sorry, ..I kinda ..of stormed into the kitchen."

"It's alright, you must be hungry." She set the plate of breakfast which appeared to be burnt everywhere.

"It looks good." I lied, just staring at the pit black bacon, eggs, and toast. Shizune with bright big sparkling eyes wait for me to take a bite out of her meal. I gulped as my fork dug into the bacon and went toward my mouth.

_Here goes nothing._

_Your going to destroy your stomach with that stuff!! Look at it, it has to be poison!!_

_Aquarius, Shizune put a lot of time and effort on this and the a least I can do is ..eat it._

_You eat that stuff and you'll DIE!!!_

I chewed the bacon in mouth and swallow. It wasn't that bad, since all I could taste was burnt charcoal. "It's delicious." I lied again as I finished the whole plate up.

"WOW, you really like my cooking!" Her eyes still sparkling and now her spirits were high. "No one eats my food, but now I have you Mai," she held up both our hands and smiled. "I'll start cooking for you always now Mai! I will really work hard as your new mother."

I smiled, "Alright, good luck with that..mother."

Shizune jumped and giggled a rounded, "You called me 'mother' and it's only been a day."

Lady Tsunade dragged herself into the kitchen and sunk into a chair. She looked horrible, since there were bags under her eyes and let's says she was a mess from last night. "Shizune, I have a headache keep it down." She groaned. Too bad Shizune didn't hear a single word; she was too evolved in her own world. "Hey, did you hear me at all?"

"Umm, she didn't."

"WHY not," she slammed her hands on the table. "Well, that's I sorta ate her cooking and called her mother."

Her face went incredibly pale, "Mai, are you alright?" She began to study my body, "You seemed to be fine, right now. " She waved me over and whispered, "Listen to me, don't ever eat or touch Shizune's cooking its bad news."

"What did you say!" She exclaimed. A dark an eerie focus had just taken over her body and it was scary. "I can cook, Tsunade."

"No you can't! I maybe not sober yet, but I know for a fact you can't cook.' Before those two launched into another fight, I decided to take a sip of water and pour the rest on myself. The water soaked into my night clothes.

I pressed my index finger and middle together, "Summon." The water off my clothes fell unto the floor and turned into a puddle. "Aquarius, I call upon you. Now rise." The puddle of water began to bubble, but didn't rise. I rolled my eyes, "Now, may my gorgeous goddess, would you please rise in front of me." I bowed and finally saw the water rise into a body. "Hohoho," she laughed.

"Now, that's a proper introduction." Today there was no flesh or a body for Aquarius, just a plain water figure. I snickered, "No it's not, and you're so obsessive with you." I sighed, "Well, you split apart Tsunade and Shizune so you can start working." I glanced back and saw the two of them wrestling on the kitchen floor, "Um..tell them I'll be back later. Be here a rounded dinner time."

"Dinner time, that's sort of kinda late."

"I know, but I have to check out the town." I smiled.

"Hmm, the town or ..is it a boy you meet?"

I blushed, but no one will be able to tell. "The town, I have to get some grocery for dinner."

"Your going to cook tonight!"

"Yeah, but that's if you, Shizune, and Tsunade start up your work."

"Alright, we'll get started. I can't wait to taste your cooking, it's always the best!" She cheered.

"I'm leaving them to you, so hurry up and start."

"Roger!" Her hand flew back and grabbed the both of them. "Have them! Now, go get dress and get the food," she ordered.

I hurried and got dressed in my clothes and went to the front door. Alright, I had everything I needed in my pocket of my pants. I opened the door and a beam of sunlight hit my eyes, "Let's go."

* * *

Sorry for the long delay!! But, I was writing while my internet was down. OH, I have good news! If, you heard Aquarius and was disappointed about it's ending. I have to tell you all I'm re-writing the end so it's more likable for my fans. So keep your eyes peels for that new chapter. I wanted to thank my brother for talking me into writing a better ending for Aquarius!! Hope you enjoy this little chapter for Puppy Love. Please review!!!

Sapphire! ^_^

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Kiba POV

"Kiba," a soft voice called. I knew this voice had to belong to a female. My ears rung when she giggled, "Kiba wake up already, if you don't hurry wake up your pancakes are going get cold. Alright, I'll be waiting in the kitchen."

I groaned. "KIBA," a scratchy voice called. This voice made my ears curl up and hide. "KIBA!" voice exclaimed. I knew that voice; it was the same voice that scared of my dad. This voice only belonged to my mother. "I'm still sleeping," I mumbled.

I heard give a snorted, "I DON'T CARE! Get your ASS out this Bed! GO walk my dog."

I rubbed my eyes and sprang out the covers of the bed. "That's all you want! For me to walk Kuromaru! Forget I'm not doing that!" Good thing for me since her back was toward me. Refusing my mother face to face was death. She cracked her knuckles just before turning a round. Her black eyes glared at me as she slowly took a step toward me. Growling under her breathe, she slowly stopped in front of me.

In a fast blur her hands gripped on the collar of my shirt. "Now you listen to me." She gave me a hard shake, "I'm the one who gave birth to you! Remember, I didn't have a choice when you decided to come out! DID I?!!?" Geez, it was way to earlier for her to give me the birth speech. Plus, I could smell her rotten breathe on my face. Sadly for me, I could smell and tell what she had for breakfast. Now today she probably had raw eggs and meat mix together in a bowl and for drink milk. Damn that just so disgusting! I felt my eyes start stinking with pain.

"Mom! Alright, I get it and I'm sorry." She paused somewhere in her speech and listen to me apologize. "I'll go walk Kuromaru. So just give me a couple to get changed and dressed..alright?" Her hands let go my collar. She flashed her fang smile, that's the smile when you see her fangs. I swear all those pearl whites are hundred percent real. "I knew that you wouldn't disobey your Mom."

She threw a soft punch to my shoulder, "Now hurry up! I don't want Kuromaru use the bath on my rugs again." Finishing up her sentence she hurried out my room and shut up the door. I sighed. Finally she was gone and I could breathe some fresh air. What a great relief to my nose. Turning back to my bed, there on the far right comer of my bed was my clothes. Time to hurry and get dress; you see it takes me a good ten second at the most to get dress. BAM! Just like magic I'm heading out of my room to the downstairs kitchen. There lying on the gray tiles of the kitchen was a huge fur ball. This fur ball was Kuromaru, with his jet black fur which literally hide everything when he was ball into a circle is lying on the floor.

The moment my foot touched the floor, it probably echoed which made Kuromaru head shoot up. Kuromaru only had one eye to see out of, but the other was cover with an eye patch. I don't truly don't know why he has that eye patch, but maybe later I'll find out. At first he growled, since made him waited a little bit but he would be over it soon. I bet his temperature was just as bad as my Mom. I shivered as my memory took me back to my Mother's face snarling at me. I noticed a there was a slice of toast and bacon and a sticky note with my sister signature. I'm so happy that I have such a wonderful and caring sister. Scooping the piece of toast and bacon into my mouth, I head for the door. I looked a rounded and wonder where Akamaru is? "Akamaura?" I called. No answer. "Akamaura?" I tried his name once more.

There was a high whimpering coming from the back door. I peered down at Kuromaru and figure he locked Akamaru outside. Damn that dog was my mother, just as mean as her. Reach for the handle, Kuromaru quickly growls at him. Kuromaru picks himself off the floor and stands on all four paws. Trying to intimate me he arches his back and growls again. I withdraw my hand from the door and return it to my side. We only glared at each other; I had to make sure to look him dead in his right eye. I jumped which made him growl some more. I swiftly jump in front of him and swing the back door open. Fiercely jumping into the kitchen, Akamaru nudges Kuromaru in his side. This next time Kuromaru gave a more ominous bark which made me and Akamaru flinch a bit.

"Alright, alright, don't get so pissed." I hissed through my teeth.

"We'll go now!" Off to the forest and then maybe town.

All of us at once look at each other; this was our sign for a race to the front door. I nodded and we all were off to the door, until my mother's yelling's commanded us to stop. Then we were force to walk to the front door. It only took us about 5 minutes to make it to the forest. As always Kuromaru sprinted ahead of us to find him a spot. Akamaru dropped me off near a quiet little shaded area and I leaned against tree.

Today was a nice day to be outside. The cool breeze passing through the leaves of the trees and all noises seemed to be faint. I felt relax enough to fall asleep. My head started bobbing down, until I finally just leaned it against my shoulder.

* * *

I just sort of dozed off. "Kiba, can you come to the kitchen please." I recognized this voice it was the voice from earlier this morning.

"I need your help with reaching for something." Instead of just hearing this voice, my mind decides to add some picture. I was outside on a window balcony staring off at Konohagkura. There were all different kinds of roof tops, such as the tin roof, orange roofs, and red roofs too. A breeze blew pasted me and I saw Akamaru at my feet. He seem to be undisturbed and taking his nap. The sky was a misty light purple with rays of pink humming into the sky. Something seemed different about everything. Just something felt different.

"Kiba," the voice cried from inside again.

"I'm coming dear, just wait one more sec." Wait a second, that was my voice but deeper. I turned my gazed from the sunset to see myself. There standing in front of me was older venison of myself. Everything about me was the same still, but I grew taller. I actually had more muscles on my body and look at there a six pack too. I couldn't help but grin. I just wore a regular black T-shirt and a pant, guessing it's close to fall coming to a end. Future Kiba turned to gaze at the sunset one more time, before stepping into the house.

This section of the house had to be the den. There was a nice medium glass table standing on top of a green rug. Two book shelves leaned against vanilla wallpaper but there were also dark green borders. A great long green sofa spilt the two book shelves, so it left one on the right and left. In front of the sofa stood a long cabinet, it held about six different little doors and two glass windows. In those two windows stood pictures frames and each on of those pictures were all different. I couldn't even make out some of those images. All those pictures have in common is happiness, each on represent a happy moment in time. Get too caught up in the den, I forgot about the future me. I caught a glance of him turning right at the end of the den. It was probably a sharp right into this other space, since I saw a hallway ahead. I enter to see me with her.

Sapphire blue eyes, hair and let's add the two blue triangles on her cheeks as well. No doubt in my mind this had to be Mai. Mai held the triangle symbol of the Inuzuka clan, so she had to be apart my clan. My face flushed pink at the thought of me marrying Mai. I knew that I liked her.

Mai seemed like a cool chick to date, but married was the last thing on my mind. Man there she was standing dead in front of me and she seemed to have gained weight a rounded her stomach. I took another look and..yeah she was pregnant too! Geez, what in the world is happening here?

"Kiba, could you please reach to the top and pull me down those crackers." I had entirely forgotten that this was the kitchen. My eyes were to clue to the couple standing in the kitchen, who happened to be me and Mai! My brain was trying to wrap itself a round this whole dream.

"Alright, I'll get you those crackers." Future me had a couple of inches on Mai, since he grabbed those crackers in a matter of seconds.

"Well thank you, it took you long enough to come into the kitchen."

He handed her the cracker and she took a bite out of one cracker. "I already told you, I was watching the sun set."

She chuckled, " Was it a pretty one?"

He leaned in a kissed her and after they finish, he spoke, "Not as beautiful as you."

Mai's eyes were a deep blue, but they started to turn lighter. "Well, thank you. "

"Your welcome, come on now and get some rest. You need your sleep to keep up your strength." His hand touches her developing round stomach.

He smiled, "Pregnant woman need there sleep."

She rolled her eyes, "I don't need rest, just some food." All of a sudden my vision started to get blurry. I couldn't tell any images at all, until everything got black.

* * *

There was a loud bark in my ears.

I knew who this bark belonged to it had o be Akamaru. "Akamaru!" I called. A bright light shown into my eyes and I woke back up in the forest. There standing in front of my face was Akamaru's pink tongue. Akamaru threw his tongue on my face and licked. All his drool was everywhere on my face. Whipping all the drool, "Thanks for that wake up all." He barked.

I jumped up onto my feet and notice that Kuromaru wasn't here. "Where is he?" I questioned. Akamaru's head fell down and he hides his face. "Akamaru?" He lifted his head and stared at me for a little bit.

He barked, which I translate to, "In the city." "That's just great. How in the world did he escape?"

He barked, "Umm, I was distracted by a butterfly and when I turned back he was heading to the city. I'm sorry Kiba."

I walked over to Akamaru and scratched behind his ears. "It's not your fault Akamaru. That dog is just plain EVIL!" Just sliding unto Akamaru's back, I spoke once again, "Now let's go to the city." Akamaru took off sprinting towards town, lucky for us I had Kuromaru scent memorized. I could tell he was a couple of miles ahead of us, but soon we would catch up.

* * *

Mai POV

I'm completely lost. I have no sense of direction at all! I'm here standing on the outside of town, trying to figure out how to find the market place. I sighed, "Damn." Pacing back and forth was just helping settle my nerves. As soon as I turn all I see is a gigantic black dog jumping toward me. I want to screamed, but all I do is throw my arms in the air. "Freeze!"

All the water in the air froze the dog in mid air. "SHIT!!!" Now, it was time to panic, since I just have frozen a dog. It could have been someone's pet. Oh damn! I took a deep breath and brought my hands to my side. Focus! Just unfreeze the dog and everything will be fine. I found myself staring at the dog and found myself frighten. This dog had massive had black fur which made him look huge in size. Now let's get into that eye patch. I shivered, it's just a dog right? I can handle it right. I ran a rounded the iceberg dog just messing with my hair.

I slightly pull on my pigtail to gain some control of myself. Here we go, I'm going to try to undone my justu. Off in the distance I heard some rattling in the bushes. "ANOTHER ONE!" I screamed.

* * *

Hey! Here I go again! I have started writing all over again for fanfiction due to a comment I received. Now, I have been inspired to write again! I just want to thank that fan! THANK YOU!!!

Hope you enjoy! Please rate and comment!! Please!!!

Sapphire!


	6. Chapter 6

Kiba POV

A loud screaming from the edge of the forest came pounding through my ears. I gave Akamaru a gentle tug on the ear to direct him in the direction of the scream. Sprinting through bushes, trees, and high grass the edge of the forest was the back entrance of the village. Akamaru did a giant leap through a gap in some bushes. My hands automatically covered my eyes as a sun ray beam itself for my eyes.

Jumping off Akamaru's back and walking forward. "Hey Akamaru, I'm going to check these way."

He barked, "Good luck." Placing his nose to the grounded he was searching for Komura's scent.

Turning a bit into the sunlight, I notice a shadowy figure. Now this figure had a very curvy shape and it had to be a female. Due to those nice long legs, a nice medium or small waist, but the chest was defiantly nothing small. A light smelled linger in the air and it was a flora scent. Blinking about twice to bring myself away from that person's figure, there was two pigtails. "Mai," I called out and that shadowy figure transform into a beautiful girl. 

_Mai.._ my thoughts seemed to be only filled with her and nothing else. Am I falling for her?

"Kiba," she hesitated as she walked over toward me. She glanced over to look at something, "Could you..possibly help me with something?" Her eyes were a much dull blue as she stood in front of me. "What happen?" She opened her mouth but she had no words. Closing her lips and dragging out her tongue to lick her lips, she was once again ready to speak. "Alright come over here and I'll show you." She grab my hand an quickly tugged my toward a huge iceberg.

Close contacted I felt my heart race and my face blushed.

_What if that vision was right?_

Her grip tightens as I realized that a anger wolf in the ice… was Kuromaru. He got capture which helped me plenty since I didn't have to search all over town for him. "So here's the story," she paused, "IwaslostandoutofnowherethisWOLFtrytoAttackme!" She was scared since she rushed her whole sentence. "Now, I don't know what to do."

I gave her a hand a gentle squeeze, "Don't worry. That wolf is my mother's partner, like me and Akamaru. His name is Kuromaru and I understand why you froze him, because he looks like a big scary wolf. " I chuckled, "You don't have to worry anymore Mai. He is frozen."

Her eyes appeared brighter as she smiled, "Thanks Kiba." The time we both spent smiling at each other, was when Kuromaru started to crack the ice. A huge split form in the ice creating a big enough gap, so Kuromaru could slide his mouth and growl at us. Mai shivered, as the back of her hairs stood on her neck. Another split form, just in a matter of seconds he would be out! Who knows what he would do.

"Mai let's get out of her before he-" A loud scattering sound and there in the center of falling ice was Kuromaru. He growled and gave us both the death glare. He took a step forward we took a step back, right now I could use Akamaru's speed. He barked and I translate too, "Your little woman is mine!"

"Mai, stay behind me," I growled. Mai followed my introductions and hide behind me. "Calm down Kuromaru, you're the one who scared her and got frozen," I growled under my breath. He grin before he took off with his speed. The two of us were open to anything attack he had for us. A loud swish strikes behind me; I turned to find Mai's kimono shirt tore in two. The fabric falls to the grounded, but lucky for Mai she had a white tank top. What stood on her back was remarkable, due to the eccentric letter in a circular pattern. The pattern reminds me of a raindrop.

"Mai are you alright?" She sighed, "Yeah, that was a brand new kimono too!" I knew she had to be pissed about her kimono. "So, how do we stop him?" She questioned.

Mai POV

"Well stopping him is hard with his speed." He glance a rounded the area, "Mai, please hurry and jump on my back. We have to hurry back to Akamaru before you lose anymore of your clothing." He turned a rounded to his back side and held out his hand for me.

I hesitated, "Why is he only after me?"

He gulped, "It's only cause you froze him …now please hurry onto my back."

Somehow I felt that was a lie, but I ignored it and hopped unto his back. Kiba took off the instant I was on his back. I guess he didn't mind me being this close. I could here my heart's beat as he carried me. Due to losing the kimono top, my chest was fairly bigger than before. Poor Kiba has to feel my chest rub against his back. But he couldn't feel that bad, since both his hands were holding my butt. 

_Stay clam! Relax!_

My face was cover in my own blush as I leaned it against his shoulder. Kiba stopped and glanced at the grounded filled with paw prints. "Akamaru is gone, seems Kuromaru already bet us."

"So he is splitting us all up?"

"Yeah, he really wants to get you. So I'm guessing that I'll have to protect you." He gave me a grinned right over his shoulder.

"Now you never explained why he wants me so much Kiba."

He sighed, "Do you really want know?"

I slide off his back to face him, "I do."

"Alright you're not going to like it, but I'll tell you." He kept his eye contact with me, " Kuromaru …is a male wolf. Right now he wants revenge." At the phrase 'revenge' my eyes went wide. "When you froze him in that iceberg..well that sort of sent him off the edge."

"WHAT! That's crazy." I interrupted his explanation.

" So .he is going to chase us until..we had enough?"

"Enough of what?" I questioned. That's when he broke eye contact and stared at the ground then brought his eye toward me.

"Who knows with that wild wolf?"

"So what now?"

He grinned, " We have to move out of this open area." There seemed to be a far off noise since he turned in that direction. "Mai we need to go now." I hurried up and climbed onto his back and we took off in another direction. Kiba made sure to put a lot of distance from the spot as we headed a bit deeper in the woods. We stopped at some huge oak tree and we rested for a bit. Kiba was scanning the area from the far side of the branch as I leaned on the trunk at the bottom. He jumped down and returned to my side.

"All clear for now!" He told me.

I chuckled, "Glad to know! Now I can get some rest."

He ran his hands through the brown spike of hair, "Hey..Mai could I ask you something?"

Instantly Kiba got nervous and I wonder what kind of question this was. Smiling, "Sure ask away."

Looking down at the ground he spoke, " Mai..every since we met.., well-." A loud rustling noise came behind me and instantly jumped forward. Colliding right into Kiba and making him fall unto the grounded. Instantly my cheeks filled with blush as I sat unto of Kiba. My chest was all expose anyone would have glance down to take a look, but he didn't. His brown eyes were looking me in the eyes. 

_Thump, my heart's paced picked up._

_Oooh! Now what's this? Is my Mai are you about to do it?!?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! Hey why are you two just staring?_

_Aquarius? I called._

_ Don't do anything! I'm not about to do it!_

_Lair! She exclaimed. Both of your body are in the position. Here I'll help you get started!_

_WAIT!!! NO!!!!_

"Mai?" He question. Sadly it was too late; I felt Aquarius take control of my body.

_ run!_

Kiba POV

Mai's eyes transform into Aqua blue she began to lean closer toward me. "Mai," I called, but she didn't respond. Right then Mai kissed and my whole world froze. Her lips were soft and somewhat wet but it was all perfect. Her lips released away from mine then her eyes turned back to her normal blue.

"Ki..b.a," she mumbled before she passed out unto me. Mai completely passed out on shoulder and here I was left alone. Sitting up, I lifted up Mai and placed her against a tree. I checked and she had a pulse so she was alive, but the question was why she passed out. Once I turned my back a warm breathe blew down my neck. A quickly turn there with all his teeth in my face was Kuromaru.

"Kuromaru!" I jumped up and stared him right in the face.

He barked, "MOVE!"

"I'm not going to let you touch her! Just go back home!" I ordered.

* * *

A Interview with Aquarius

Interview: Hello! Everyone please welcome our guest, Aquarius.

Aquarius: Ohh, thanks for having me! I'm so excited that someone invited me on a show.

Interview: So tell me about yourself?

Aquarius: *giggles* Sweetheart, I'm a bit older than you and I don't think it would work out well.

Interview:" Excuse me? I meant about your personality.., not if you wanted to date me.

Aquarius: *ponders* Wait this isn't that Dating Show?!?!

Interview: No..it's this is for...Puppy Love.

Aquarius: *sigh* That's bothersome. So tell me what you want to hear?

Interview: Well a lot of the readers have been wanting to know why you made Mai and Kiba see into the future.

Aquarius: *giggles* Cause it's fun. Ooh when I showed Kiba, his future with Mai as a pregnant wife now his face was priceless. Geez I'll have to show Mai that clip as well.

That's what I'm going to do now! *smiles* Thanks for the interview! Sorry, got to run! *leaves*

Interview: Wait..we still had 30 minutes left in the show.

* * *

Hey!! Sorry it's been a long time with school soccer starting and getting a new computer it's hard to mange time, but I'm trying!!

Please Rate and Comment!! It helps me alot!!!

Thanks for Reading

Sapphire

:3


	7. Chapter 7

Narrator POV

Aquarius and Mai were both stood inside of Mai's mind, so they were floating in blackness. Mai seemed very upset at Aquarius.

"Aquarius!" Mai exclaimed. "Why in the HELL did you do that?"

Mai was furious as she float toward Aquarius and grab the collar of her white dress. "Now, now, now settle down Mai." She lifts her hands in defensive, just in case Mai got violent. "I was getting the process started, cause trust me it would have taken you FOREVER to make a move." She sighed, "Another cute case of puppy love."

Mai's cheeks blushed red, "WHAT!"

"Aw, it's no time to get all bashful." Aquarius teased.

"Sometimes..I just wanted to destroy you," she threatens.

"Hm, you could, but you should be helping Kiba against that wolf."

"Damn," Mai cursed. "You're actually right for once. I'll go now." Closing her eyes, Mai's body began to vanish into nothing.

"Now you leave me in your mind alone again," Aquarius mumbled to herself.

The whole place went black, until two spots appeared and held some light. This light revealed a man in front of a giant black wolf.

"Good luck Kiba," Aquarius whispered as she peered into the light.

* * *

Kiba POV

Eyes of a beast wolf glared right at me. Kuromaru quickly made the first move by jumping right in front of me. Ducking under and reaching his belly, I threw a punch to his gut. His rough fur scratched and cut the skin of my knuckles. There was enough force in that punch to make Kuromaru fall back on his knees, but he instantly returned to his regular position.

Kuromaru snarled, _Kiba._

This fight was going to take a little more then brutal strength, so I pop in solider pill into my mouth. This pill was design to strength the body, but my use of the pill is tad different. I let my nose sniff the air and I could tell that Akamaru was about a minute..no now it was mere second before his arrive. Kuromaru most have known, since he began to charge once again. Sadly he was too slow as I dodged his attack, but Kuromaru kicked his back legs straight into my back. I started to fly forward toward a tree, but white fur blurred my vision before I hit.

Grabbing the edges of the fur and lifting me up straight on Akamaru's back.

"Akamaru," I cheered. "In what took you so long boy?"

Akamaru barked _A least I'm here._

"Good point." I smiled and patted his forehead. "Well here's a treat." I threw a solider pill into the air and he jumped into the air and swallowed. Now, the show was about to started and Akamaru's fur grew a ruddy red. Kuromaru slowly began descend back away from us, I knew without my mother's help he couldn't bet us with combine strength. Today I wouldn't brother using our beast mode, since it's a bit risky with Mai. Taking a glance over to the tree, Mai was still laying lifeless. Patting the side of Akamaru's left ear that signal a charge at full speed. Lowering myself downward into the fur, would help design us to pick up more speed. We close too Kuromaru, before he decide to jump behind us, but didn't stooped us. I just needed the right time to perform the Beast Whirlwind.

Wait right behind us was Mai and Kuromaru, which meant..damn. Turning a round, I saw him standing beside Mai with his teeth snarling at me. Those black eyes aimed for the two of us, giving a gentle pat on the right side gave the signal to for Akamaru to slow his pace. Just one white paw moved forward and that's when I notice Kuromaru smiled. Right as the paw touched the ground, my eyes picked up on the invisible wire right as Kuromaru snapped it in half.

"Akamaru!" I yelled, but it was too late. The grounded sliced opened and I caught sight of Mai. Kuromaru special ability was earth techniques and this attack was 'Mudslide'. I knew from past experience that this technique would send me somewhere under ground. Kuromaru and my mother would do a combination of this attack and some other one. I thought that I had an upper hand in this fight, but everything can always change by a simple attack. Now my eyes caught sight of a movement from Mai, she was starting to wake up. She was still in the same positions, but her eyes were slowly openly. Her eyes fell up and down, before that's when my visual went dark from the dirt.

"Kiba!" I heard her scream.

* * *

Mai POV

My eyes awakened to a scene with Kiba and Akamaru falling into a giant hole. I wondered how long..I had been gone, but right now they needed to help. Jumping up, there stood Kuromaru at my side. Noticing my movement the wolf snarled, but I held my grounded even through Kuromaru was scary.

"WHAT!" I barked. The hole was closing fast; I reacted by summoning water, but as I know there was barely moisture in the air so summoning water would be difficult. Instantly raised my hands higher, but that's when Kuromaru tackled me. His black paws stood directly on the fabric of my clothes; I was pinned and trapped like a rat. That smell of meat lingered from Kuromaru's mouth as he snarled in my face.

Being close to that terrible breath made me turn toward my view of the hole, so now it was about to close. "Kiba," I called. "Can you hea-" That's when Kuromaru barked in my face. Some of his drool fell on my face and now I was pissed. Taking a breath, I need to relax a bit more. I needed to summon water without the use of my hands; all I needed to do was focus. _,_ I repeated over and over to myself.

My mind cleared and that drool on my face slowly lifted off. Even through it was a small amount it was enough to push Kuromaru off of me. Through this force is invisible to human eyes, I could only see this since Aquarius was within me. Now the water was processing it's self into a mini whirlpool, even the smallest thing have their strengths.

"NOW," I ordered the whirlpool. The whirlpool slide under Kuromaru's chest and then slammed there, which sent Kuromaru flying into a tree. He gave a whimper as he fell to the grounded; I think that he could have broken bone, since I heard a snapping noise. Jumping unto my feet, I ran toward the hole which had already close completely. Staring blankly at the grounded, I reached my hands into the dirt.

"Kiba? Akamaru?" I called. At the moment, I couldn't summon anything and I didn't have anything on me beside my wallet. I grasped for some air, but right now I needed to be calm. Getting up, I marched over to Kuromaru by an oak tree. He was curl up in a ball, so I guess he maybe had a sprain or break in a rib, since he wasn't standing up. "

You get them out of that hole." I demanded. No respond guess cause..he's a wolf. Right now, I would look crazy, but I know this is crazy. Kuromaru looked up at me, but then turned to his left. I saw the ground started to crack a bit then it began to lift a bit. A hole was form, which Kiba and Akamaru jumped out.

"Kiba. Akamaru." I called. They both were cover in dirt. Akamaru seemed like he was brown dog instead of a white one. Dirt marked a rounded Kiba's black clothes. Walking over toward them, it seemed that I stripped over some of the rock. Instantly I was leaning on Akamaru's fur and I stared at Kiba. Akamaru barked and I jumped straight up on my feet.

"Kiba? Akamaru? I thought..you guys were?" I studied the ground for second, and notice that they could have dug there way out.

"Mai, we are fine." He smiled. "All we had to do is dig are way to the surface." Jumping off Akamaru, Kiba came over to me. "Now do you have any bruise? I know how much Kuromaru likes to bully." He looked a round my sides, but I was not the one hurt.

"Kiba, I think that..I ..broken bone-"

"Wait, you broke a bone? Which one?"

"Hey, let me finish. Not me, but Kuromaru..he has not gotten up, since I shot him up." I glanced back toward Kuromaru, who was still in that same curled up position. "Just look at him."

He studied the wolf for a minute and then chuckled. "He is just pouting, because he was beaten by a girl and that hurt his wolf pride. Kuromaru, get up." The wolf stood up and walked over, but stopped right in front of Kiba. Giving a bark and a nasty looking glare, he just walked away back into the woods. Akamaru barked and Kiba chuckled some more, but here I was lost.

"So..what just happened?" I asked.

Turning his attention back toward me, "It means, we can go back home. Kuromaru just said he would return home." He chuckled, "So are you ready to leave?" I nodded. He whistle for Akamaru and he came from hidden a tree, return to his master's side. Simply jumping up on his back, then he offered me a hand. "Since its mid afternoon, I guess I own you lunch. I know this little mess ruin your whole morning. Need a lifted?"

Taking his hand and sitting on Akamaru's back. "I'll take you on that offer and also can we go to the marketplace? I need food for dinner tonight."

"Yes we can and is there anything else I can do for you?" He joked.

I chuckled, "Let's go."

That whole afternoon I spent the day with them. He even took me out to lunch and Akamaru got to join us at the table. Kiba was a really nice guy and I guess that I was falling under that puppy love spell. When I finally return home, I did my best to clean the paw prints of my kimono shirt before anyone saw.

_Someone has the hots!_

_Aquarius! _ I thought. _Aww, you like him._

I ignored her and decided to finish up washing my shirt. But I wonder what Kiba doing.

* * *

Narrator POV

Over at Kiba's house, his mother waited in the dark living room just waiting until her son returned home. Today, she thought it was a good day, until Kuromaru had came home by himself. Kuromaru had told her about Kiba kissing a girl in the woods and once he caught them, they attacked him until he ran home. The knob of the front door twists a bit, before the swung open and Akamaru then Kiba came into the house. Slowly closing the door shut and now the boys were trapped.

"Kiba," a voiced growled from the darkness.

He instantly froze at his mother's voice. Kiba knew there was something wrong with that harsh tone. Taking a breath, he turned over to his left to spot four red eyes glowing directly at him. "Yes," he whispered.

The lights flicker on there stood his mother and Kuromaru just glaring. His mother was pissed since her eyes looked like they were glowing red. Kiba took a step back, but stopped when he heard a growled. "Kiba," his mother growled. "Now, tell me son what did you do all of today?"

"I just did that walk and hung out with a friend."

Angry flashed through her face and she blew air out from her nose. "IS THAT ALL!" She yelled. "THIS friend wouldn't happen to be A GIRL!"

Throwing herself at her son and grabbing his collar and giving him a shake, "Who is she? What were you doing to her in the woods?"

"That stupid dog," He mumbled. Kiba knew that Kuromaru had lied about something, but now he had to deal with his mother's furry.

"I heard that KIBA!" She yelled. "Since you won't tell me, I'm going to change your little girlfriend to a match."

Shocked and confused that his mother confession about fighting Mai, Kiba got nervous. "Wait mother, we only kissed and I don't know what that pup told you. Please leave Mai out of this."

Letting go of his collar and watching her son slide to the floor, "So, her name is Mai. Alright thanks Kiba." Giving a wicked smile to her son, she wished him goodnight and strolled down the hallway toward her room. "Sweet Dreams," she whispered harshly. 

**

* * *

**Hey how was that chapter? Please review! Thanks for reading.

Sapphire


	8. Chapter 8

Mai POV

I squeezed and felt a cold shiver. Odd, I guess someone was talking about me, but that doesn't matter its bedtime. Kneeling down to my bed and slipping under the cover. Sitting up in my bed, I pulled my hair a rounded so I could braid it. It's a pain when your hair can reach my lower back, but I just can't see myself cutting my hair. Laying back on my pillow and tucking in my legs under the blanket. I usually sing myself my mother lullaby, but I was too tried from the excitement from this whole day. I could recall this whole day, but it turned interesting when I had dinner. Shaking my head on my pillow, I just don't want to think about that.

Closing my eyes, I fell into my deep sleep. My mind started to create my favorite little pond that was located in a valley. There stood a blond woman staring at one of the floating water lilies, that person was Aquarius since she had on a navy kimono with pink poke of dots. Realizing my arrival she turned, "Well, hello."

"Good evening," I greeted her.

Holding a puzzling expression, " So aren't you worry?"

"Huh?" I was kneeling down by the pond and staring in the water.

Aquarius looked a bit upset, as she crossed her lips. "What do you want me to say?" I questioned

. I watched a flame dance around in her pupils, causing her eyes to flashed red. Instead she control her angry, "Mai, I want to talk about the discuss, you had with Tsunade."

Sighing, I had been trying to avoid that topic. Placing hand in the water and pulling a lily pad into my palm, I had gotten a whiter lily. Then I stared into the lily for a moment and then started to remember my chat with my new mother Tsunade.

* * *

_Early Conversation_

_ I was just walking back from room, getting ready for a bath. Having my night clothes over my arm and walking down the hallway towards the bath. Right at the entrance was my new mother Tsunade._ _"Hello there Mai," She greeted. "Are you getting ready for your bath?"_

_I nodded, "Yes." _

_She step forward and held my shoulder, "Mai, I talked with the elders today. Even with your recent adoption, they want to put a seal on you fast. They feel that you might be a spy, but I already told them you were a rogue person. "She paused as if it was about to get worst. "So, I'm being forced to perform the sealing justu on you tomorrow."_ _ Tomorrow, that seemed kind of quick, but it was the only choice._

_ "I understand." My eyes fell from her glaze and unto the grounded. "What time tomorrow?" I asked._

_"It will start at six in the morning." I felt my lips curved into a frown, and she saw that. "Mai, I know what this is early, but you to go throw this or else you will be exile from the village."_ _ My heart probably froze being exile, for a curse that was put on me. I didn't do a thing to anyone, I never asked for these. I would ask to be born into a life that I would later regret. _

_"I understand." I spoke in a clam matter. But I know that living is the best thing, I can do for my sake and my mothers. Lifting my head, I brought up a smile. _

_"Don't worry, I'll be fine."_ _She nodded and smiled. "Alright, I'll leave you, so you can take a shower."_

* * *

Present Mai POV

"This is last day together," I whispered.

She gave a soft smile, "Your right, I have a present before I leave."

I sprang on my feet away from the edge of the pond. Just so I could look her face to face and see her crystal blue eyes. I sighed as I took my maybe final look at this goddess in her beauty. Her human form mimics my body, but she decided to change some features. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and one strange personality makes up my Aquarius. Throwing my arms a rounded her shoulder, I had to give her a hug.

Snuggling my head into her shoulders, I felt my tears stroll down. "I'm sorry, that I'm crying."

"SSh, it's fine." I felt her hand run down into my hair. "I'll always be here, just know when you truly need me, I will appear. " She lifted my head away from her shoulder and smiled, "This seal is only pushing me behind some wall. No matter how big it is, just know that I have always loved you."

My tears had stopped and I smiled. "I love you as well." Stepping back from me, Aquarius summons a little pot and handed it to me. Taking the pot, I glanced down to see clear water. Once I returned my glaze, I found Aquarius in her goddess form.

Light blue hair and tail but she still had the same body. "I, Aquarius, bestow you Mai, the water of premonition." She flies over and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "So, my child you can see into the water. Now give it a try."

"I am honor by your gift." I smiled, "My goddess Aquarius, I thank you."

"Your welcome, now try out the water." She smiled again. "Alright," I glanced at the water. The instant I did that, was when the crystal water swallow me into the pot. I fell into the water with a giant splash, the water blurred my sight. Bubbles grew in my faces as I fell deeper; after my eyes closed they awoke somewhere new. Floating down and hovering by a sidewalk, I realized that this had to be a glimpse into my future. Instead of talking all night, Aquarius just wanted to watch my facial expression and give herself a good laugh. This wasn't the way; I wanted to spend my night. Giving a huff, I flew down the sidewalk until I spotted me.

Good thing this was just a mere dream, because I felt myself break into a cold sweat. A very, very, very older version of me came up with a older Kiba and Akamaru at her side. Akamaru's head was pushing me forward, when Kiba dragged me by arm. The close they got to me, the more and more I notice how big and round my stomach was. Eyes widening on sight, when everyone stopped in front of me, but I stopped freaking out even through I saw that I was pregnant.

"Kiba, where are you taking me?" I questioned.

He smiled, "It's a surprise."

Placing my hands on my hips, just doing the typical pregnant position. My face gave him a questionable look, "You're up to something."

His eyes flew toward Akamaru trying to avoid my eyes. "Kiba," I warned. "Where are you taking me?" I questioned him again.

Letting go of a sigh, "Alright, fine I'll tell you. " He walked over to my side and places a hand on my stomach. "I wanted to take all of us to see my mother." I took in a deep breath as my eyes widen in what seemed like fear.

"NO!" I exclaimed. "I know how much you to just don't get along, but I wanted to her that she is going to be a grandmother." He smiled at me, which made my heart jumped. "No wonder," I spoke softy. "All this time, you were forcing me by the arm trying to get me there." Grasping again, "We are almost half way there. Oh no what am I going to do. I think she is the last person who knows." I was in panic mood and then I turned to see that smiled, "How could you do this! That woman hates me and now you have given here more of a reason too. "

"Calm down, Mai," he tried to settle me down by rubbing my shoulders.

"No, I won't Kiba!" I glared at him, "Don't you remember that one day I had to fight her, since she thought we were doing it in the woods. It was just a simple kiss on accident and your mother comes and flips out on me, right after I had a seal place on me. Then she had the nerve to fight me then and there."

"Sssh, I know, I know, but don't you think she deserves to know then after you have the babies?"

My mouth turn into a frown, "Yeah, I guess your right."

Kissing the side of my cheek and grabbing my hand, "We'll make this a quick trip..alright?"

Sighing, "Fine." They all walked up the sidewalk, until they stopped at the first house at the end. He raised his hand and knocked on the door, that's when I slide behind him to hide. As I stood floating above them, I thought about what older Kiba said, "Babies," like in plural. That could only mean that I was pregnant with twins or even more. I sucked in my breath, the same time the door flung open. "Hello Kiba," a voice spoke from behind the door entrance. A pitch black area, but Kiba and I took a step in then Akamaru followed in. After Akamaru enter the door slammed itself shut, but a dark figure seemed to move swiftly toward something. A tug of a rope released the curtains up which brought in the must needed sunshine. A tall woman stood near the giant window, her hair was short and spiky and her eyes looked like eyes of a beast.

I could see some of the genes in Kiba, but he didn't give off this ominous threat. "Mother, I brought over Mai. We came over to tell you something." His mother snickered and her fangs hanged down from her mouth. My eyes wandered a round the whole living room which was filled with black. The older me peeked a rounded Kiba's side, but immediately made eye contact with Kiba's mother. My legs would have buckled together since those eyes belonged to a beast.

"Yes," I spoke clearly. "We have to tell you something." I slowly came out from behind Kiba and the swell of my stomach poked out. Her eyes saw my stomach then she looked away. "Hmm, so what's the news?" That plain tone in her voice just seemed to tick me off. She didn't care and I saw myself almost sprint forward. But Kiba's hand seemed to stop all my actions, his face seemed calmed then he ushered me to the black coach. No one utter a word as I walked to the coach.

"So you two are finally expecting huh?" There went that same bland tone.

"Yes mother, we are expecting twins." He remained clamed.

"Oooh twins, are they boys or girls?" She asked.

"We don't know yet, the babies won't stay still long enough to tell."

"Hmm, they are boys," she declared. My eyes widen a bit and then whatever startle me seemed to settle down. Touching my locks of sapphire hair, I knew I probably felt uncomforted there. Sifting over to the left of the coach, I stared a the woman who was looking out the window. Somehow she looked sad and I wonder where her partner dog was, as I notice Akamaru on the carpet floor.

"I'm sorry," I spoke. "I can't do this anymore, this silence and whole recluse thing is bugging me. You're my mother-in-law and I'll tell you this." I stood up and stared right at that woman, even if she wasn't looking at me. "Kuromaru is not dead, he just in a deep state of sleep. Stop this sinking in depression it will only hurt you more."

"Oh now you have something to say." She turned a rounded and glared, "You think you know what it feels like. Have you been there?"

"I have you. You're a selfish woman, when my mother Tsunade was in that similar situation. Who the hell do you think you are?" Angered flashed across my face and my finger tighten in a fist. "I'm only here since my husband took me, but right now I can't deal with your bullshit." I walked slowly due to my pregnancy but I didn't make it to the door. There Kiba stood in front of me just blocking path, but he was still calm.

"I agree with Mai and now we will be leaving now mother," He escorted Mai out through the front door, "Let's go Akamaru." Akamaru ran behind them when they exit the door. A light flashed in my eyes, but then I was somehow traveling again through water. Bubbles rose all a rounded me, but I wanted to know more. Closing my eyes, I slowly felt myself being taken back to my little pond and field in my mind. Sadly when I opened my eyes I didn't see Aquarius at all, but there had to be a note. My feet planted down by my small pond, I stared into the blue water. _'Sorry, you know I can't say goodbye," _ her whispered. A white fully developed water lily dance a round in my pond.

I smiled and the pond reflects that bright smile with my teeth right back at me. "It figures," I mumbled. "I'll catch you later," I yelled throughout my whole mind. I felt the sting of tear swell up in my eyes, but I just couldn't cry again. Sighing I let go of that heartache pain and felt my body slowly waking up. My realm a round me started too disappeared within seconds, then I woke up.

"Good Morning," I started back and saw Tsunade standing in my door. "So ready?" She asked.

Yawning a bit, "I guess that today is the day right?"

Smiling, Tsunade turned a round and left the door, but shouted, "I made some pancakes."

Jumping up out of the bed, "WHAT! Pancakes!" It was strangely odd, but I did enjoy my sweets. I didn't know how my day would be or how my future would be, but I know that I'm in the presence and that's all that matters. Getting that smell of that light fluffy treat, I changed a bit faster and smiled. I finished and ran for the kitchen. But I only how that this sealing justu would good over well, there a feeling that I'm forgetting something but what?

* * *

Hey I finally got time to write again, so I'm going to be writing like crazy! So Please Comment and Review!!!

Sapphire

Thanks for Reading


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Naruto.

Please enjoy!

Narrator POV

Mai's eyelids felt heavy as she finished the last bite of her pancakes. Her head quickly fell back to the back of the chair, as Mai fell asleep quickly. Without Mai realizing, Lady Tsunade had put in some sleeping medicine. Giving a gentle sigh, Tsunade brushed Mai's hair out of her face.

"Mai," Tsunade mumbled. She could remember the talk she had with Dan.

_

* * *

Flashback_

_Tsunade was sitting on a white fence, just swinging her legs. She was waiting for Dan, since he was running a bit late. They promised each other a date. Tsunade hoped he would show up soon. She brushed her blonde hair back and straightens out her shirt. Just as she looked up she saw Dan's blue hair in the distance, which brought a smile across her face. Jumping down from the fence Tsunade went to the grounded and picked up a basket. Dan finally emerged from up the lane, so she could finally see him. He was dressed in black shirt and some jeans. A necklace with aqua crystals jumped back and forth as Dan ran toward Tsunade._

"_I'm sorry," He spoke, "I'm sorry that I arrived late again." His aqua eyes pleaded with hers, just hoping for forgiveness._

"_It's fine." She smiled. "A least you're here and that's what matters."_

_He smiled, "So there's not going to be a punishment?"_

"_Nope," She replied. "All I want you to do is try this new dish."_

_His smiled faded. He knew that Tsunade's cooking wasn't all too great. He gulped, "What did you back?"_

_She quickly put the basket in her left hand, so her free hand could grab a hold of Dan. Their fingers interlock, "I made a tuna salad for are picnic."_

"_Sounds delicious," He smiled._

"_Alright let's go eat," She tugged at his hand as she took the lead. She led him to this small hill in the village with a great oak tree standing onto. They both were smiling as they sat on the grass in the tree's shade. Slowly Tsunade started to open the basket but Dan gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He needs to distract her since this would be the only time for a break. Being a ninja was difficult enough and took plenty of time. But now it was only him and her._

"_Dan," She grasped after their fourth kiss. _

"_Yes," he breathed out._

"_We have plenty of time for other things," She spoke softly. "Let's eat first."  
He sighed and fell back onto the grass. "I'm really not that hungry."_

_Looking down, "Well I'll just have to put lunch on hold." She sounded quiet disappointed._

_He looked up at Tsunade, "You know what?" He paused. "I think we should have a baby."_

_Tsunade blankly stared at the man. "A baby," she mumbled._

_He nodded, "Yeah but not any baby. It has to be a baby girl." He smiled, "A girl with all your natural features and maybe some of your personality."_

"_Like what?" She questioned._

"_She'll be strong and brave like you." He sat up to look at Tsunade, so he could touch her hair. "She'll have your beauty and your long hair."_

"_I want her to have blue eyes like yours," She added._

"_Really?" He smiled again. _

"_Yeah, you have such gorgeous eyes." _

_He chuckled as he pecked her cheeked, "Well I have the perfect name for our daughter."_

"_What is it?" She asked._

"_Mai," he spoke. "Her names means waterfall, which is all those elements combined. A waterfall is strong, blue, and it's filled with natural beauty._

* * *

Narrator POV

"How did you know," Tsunade mumbled.

Today she and Shizune were forced to bring Mai to meet the elders. The elders were going to view and study Mai. This was going to be a long investigation for everyone, but I know that Mai could pull through it. Tsunade walked into a room to see the two old elders. They were yelling at her calling this move very 'foolish' and 'disgrace'. Tsunade listened but ignored them; she had her very own reason of why she adopted Mai. Tsunade sat in her office just concerned about the progressing of the investigation. She knew the elders must have got the top ANBU to do all the questions. Tsunade hoped that while she was working inside her office that Mai would be alright.

"Is the questioning almost over?" She questioned.

"I don't think so," the elder women respond. "I don't know you would need a child at this age." She scolded.

"For my own reason," Tsunade growled.

* * *

Mai POV

I woke up in a dark room with only a dim spotlight on myself. I felt quiet odd since I was tied down to a chair. So I couldn't move my arms or legs, so any chance to escape. All of a sudden a shadow figure moved from side to side in front of me. The figure came out and it was a man dressed in all black wearing a white bird mask, which had two red marks along the cheeks. He took a step closer and started something. Small flames float around us in a circle and I noticed there was a strange pattern along the floor.

"Mai," his voice spoke.

I looked up, "Yes?"

"Answer each of these questions," He paused, "You just may be able to live a life here."

"Alright," I responded.

He started the question and I answered each one the best I could. They wanted information about Orochimaru current location. They asked plenty of things which were questions for some kind of traitor or intruder. Oh I guess that intruder is me, since I don't belong to this village. I truly don't even know if I have a village. This past couples of weeks made me regret living on the run. Never finding that one place I could call home. That's what I was always missing.

_A Home, _I thought to myself.

_Now you're figuring it out, _Aquarius spoke.

I chuckled which made the man asked if I was alright. I forgot he couldn't hear Aquarius's voice inside my head. Well no one could which is a relief.

"So Mai, that's all the questions we have for you." He spoke. "We'll release you for now, since we have to start on the sealing process." I nodded my head. Suddenly I was hit by some kind of wave which brought my eyes closed. Everything went black again.

* * *

Narrator POV

All the questioning was done, but now was the sealing part. Tsunade had to watch the ANBU placed Mai unto a bed and start placing things unto her body. Mai had an IV, a monitor, air mask and plenty of wires attached to her brown skin. As painful as it was to Tsunade, she had to watch the ABNU perform this sealing on Mai. First they were going to erase the current seal and replace it with their own. This was a safer decision for both Tsunade and the village.

ABNU women appeared in a cat masked next to Tsunade. "We are ready," She spoke, "We'll begin shortly."

Tsunade nodded, "You may begin." Quickly disappearing she saw the women reappeared on the site, which was below Tsunade. This was the sealing site, but Tsunade had to be on the second floor. One of the rules she must followed if she wanted Mai to stay in the village. The floors were seeing through so she could watch them perform on Mai.

The process started as they dimmed all the normal light and light the room with small flames. ANBU women had ripped Mai's clothing, so her back would be exposed. The fine detail black markings along her back had from a large raindrop on the back. Several ANBU men had their charka along their hands and pressed it against the mark. They were beginning the deleting progress which would start the struggle for Mai. The removal part was always the hardest since the host body could die in the middle. It was a difficult pain for the body to with stain. Tsunade knew there were a few chances to none that this would be successful, but she had faith in Mai.

Her eyes kept focus on the monitor. She the sight of Mai's pulse dropped down and her blood pressure rise. The ANBU had just started and there were already signs of death coming.

* * *

Mai POV

I woke up to a white room. Nothing but white, the whole room was bare. I stepped forward and felt a sharp pain shot into my back. I fell onto the floor and struggled to even lift myself up. What was the matter with me? This was my dream so why couldn't I move. Suddenly I heard footsteps. Barely getting my head up, I saw those blue scandals again. I glanced up to see that four eye freak Kabuto. He pushes his glasses up as he takes a glance at me.

"Well looks like someone is trying to destroy my beautiful seal," He spoke.

"..the..he..ll..o.. here," I struggled even to talk.

"Tsk," He snickered. "I can't let them ruin my work." He lifted up his hand and a glow up chakra appeared. "We got to fight back." He jabbed his hand directly into my back. Another jot of pain coursed through my spine. I opened my mouth but I couldn't scream or it just wouldn't come out. I felt a warm heat form on my back, which was growing hotter.

"There," He spoke. I felt his hand slide out, "That should make them regret messing with my seals. You're always trying to run, but face the facts Mai. You can't run I sealed Aquarius into you and there's no turning back." He grinned.

"You bastard," I yelled perfectly clear. I sprang onto my feet and looked him straight in the face, "I escaped your grasped years ago."

He chuckled, "How foolish of you to think that." He faded away into tiny particles.

I was grasped for air; it took all my strength just to get up on two feet. I felt a wave of dizziness and my body fell back. Everything transform a rounded me and took me to another location. I was sitting on dirt and in an open field. A sliver sword point at my throat skin and this sword belong to no other than Sasuke.

* * *

Narrator POV

A swirl of chakra was being shot out through Mai's back. The impact and forced of the chakra made many of the ANBU fall back at bit. The charka itself was burning their hands as they continue to remove the current seal mark. A few ANBU tired to stabilize the charka by slowly applying more pressure from their charka. They started to cut off the flow of Mai's normal chakra's flow through her whole body.

Tsunade looked down in worried hoping the worst won't come. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Shizune. She gave her a warily smile," She's not doing too well."

"I know, but I think she can fight this off." Shizune spoke.

"I can only hope, they won't let me down there." She paused, "So I can't do my medical magic." Shizune nodded. "This is so stupid," she mumbled.

" I agree," She whispered. "We need to have faith."

Suddenly all the monitor started to act all crazy. The noise of beeping alerted everyone. It was Mai's brain waves they were sinking lower than normal. The white line kept falling and a couple of people added more oxygen. The oxygen was to help the brain settle which showed as the brain wave shot a bit. What was happening to this girl? It seemed like her mind and body were in harm now.

* * *

I'm back on working on Puppy Love. Sorry for my long break! Please Review! Thanks for Reading

Sapphire

:3


End file.
